


Ventrem Amor

by golden_flare



Series: Ventrem Amor [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat Character, Jim just has a Spock kink, M/M, Past Mpreg, Weight Gain, baby weight, fat appreciation, fat kink, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_flare/pseuds/golden_flare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim appreciates Spock's body a lot, especially after their baby is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventrem Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingventurred (nothingventured)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingventured/gifts).



> Okay. Just. This had to be done and I have no idea why this someone had to be me, but we needed some fat!Spock and a baby and oh well why not and blame Ahren. Title also by her and it translates to 'belly love'. <3
> 
> Also no beta.

The soft cry woke him, but when he sat up, it stopped. With a groan he got up anyway, slowly making his way to his daughter's nursery, where he knew he'd find his husband. Nearing the door, he could hear a faint voice humming. Reaching the slightly ajar door, he stopped and smiled fondly.

Never would it fail to make his heart beat faster upon seeing Spock holding their daughter close, nursing her, his expression just as soft as he rocked the baby. But Jim would've been a dirty liar if he didn't confess that his heart also beat faster as he watched their daughter suckle on Spock's nipple while resting on the Vulcan's belly. Even before the baby Spock, hadn't been exactly thin, his whole body covered in a layer of fat, as much to their surprise (and delight) his human metabolism had kicked in, which was a much slower one compared to normal Vulcans, resulting in round cheeks, grab-able hips and an actual tummy, straining his shirts. 

Basically Spock had grown rather chubby compared to human standards

The pregnancy had only made him so much more gorgeous to Jim. Not only had he been overjoyed to start a family with the Vulcan, but also the changes that it brought.

The Vulcan had long since learned to keep quiet and not state the obvious and letting Jim enjoy a quiet moment without actively participating. So he watched on as Spock fed their daughter, still humming softly, giving Jim time to take in the body of his husband.

In human terms, pregnancy had not treated Spock well. Every woman would have loathed the changes, Spock had done so in the beginning as well, but Jim had shown him again again and through several nights that the added weight and the angry stretch marks didn't turn him off at all. Eventually Spock had come around to it as well, even if he didn't show that he enjoyed the attention - as usual.

And what the pregnancy had left behind. Jim bit his lip as his eyes wandered.

Spock now had actual breast, something for their baby to squeeze and grab as it suckled, big enough even for Jim to cup with his hands. Eyes dropping further down, to where their baby rested. The baby weight that was left had Spock bordering on fat, his belly big enough to pool into his lap. Plainly visible as he had forgone wearing a shirt, his hormones still giving him heat waves. Jim couldn't help a hand going to his crotch and squeezing, as the lack of a shirt revealed the stretch marks lining Spock's belly. They had been green and angry during the pregnancy, but they were already fading much to Jim's dismay.

“I should be done in a moment” Spock said without looking up, eyes fixed on their daughter, who now seemed to have fallen back into sleep, her lips still attached to Spock's nipple, but not sucking.

Indeed a moment later Spock slowly removed his breast from between their daughter's parted lips, giving her a light tummy rub before standing up to put her back into the crib.

Jim bit back a moan as he saw Spock standing, his figure now fully visible in the soft light of the room. If Spock had been gorgeous beforehand, he was now fucking gorgeous. He still carried a waddle, his larger hips swaying. If his front had grown, so had his backside and all Jim wanted was to grab those fine globes of flesh and squeeze them. He did pinch then often enough when he walked by and Spock's ass looked delicious – which it did always if he was honest.

Not wanting to wake the baby with any noise, he quickly turned back into the direction of their bedroom, knowing Spock would follow him as soon as he made sure their daughter was comfortable.

He was just getting back into bed, as Spock walked into the room. If he hadn't just bothered getting back into bed, he would have jumped the Vulcan on the spot.

But he waited for Spock the join him, feeling a rush of arousal as he watched Spock waddle toward the bed. Since Spock had started to get heavier, the more their bed dipped under his weight when he slipped into bed. Jim had loved it since the first moment he'd noticed.

As Spock finished settling in, Jim turned off the remaining lights, tinting the room into darkness as his eyes adjusted. But even in total darkness he'd have found Spock, the dip actually big enough to draw Jim in.

“How's our little girl?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Spock's waits, his hands sinking into the soft flesh, kneading.

“She drank well and he grip is getting stronger. She's also getting heavier. Her growth perfectly in the average area of an infant her age” the Vulcan replied, methodically and Jim had to hide his smirk in his husband's neck.

After a moment he spoke up again, “Talked to Bones today, he said you've been to your check up. All is fine and we don't have to wait any longer.”

Jim was totally fine with hand jobs and blow jobs and frottage and rubbing himself off against Spock, but he was on the edge and if he had to wait much longer, he'd give his captain's chair to get some. Just the thought of pressing Spock into the mattress had him move closer against the Vulcan.

“If you are okay with it?” he mumbled into Spock's neck, starting to pepper it with kisses, while his hand kneading the flesh it was holding.

The affirmation came in form of arms wrapping around him and pulling him on top, his body pressing into Spock. Quickly he sought out his partner's lips, swallowing his moans as he felt his body sink into the softer body beneath.

His hands started to roam, squeezing and grabbing any folds of fat they could find.

“Gorgeous” he moaned over and over again, as his mouth followed the path of his hands. Nibbling and sucking he enjoyed himself as he showered his husband with laid bare affection, who in return moaned and sighed in approval of Jim's work.


End file.
